


Now That Really (Doesn't) Sizzles!

by BakedYams



Series: Kiran's wonderful world of Heroes [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: "Maybe if I write a fanfic about it I'll finally summon her" my ass, Attempt at Humor, But aren't we all, Fluff and Humor, Give Kiran summer Robin 2k18, Humor, I hate Fire Emblem Heroes, I shouldn't tag it as alfonse/kiran because theres like 2 lines, M!Robin has a few lines and they're all about Chrom lmao, Multi, kiran's a dick, this was rage induced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 20:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13578255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakedYams/pseuds/BakedYams
Summary: “A legendary banner is out. And you’re in it.”---The fic where Chrom and Kiran team up to get Summer Robin.





	Now That Really (Doesn't) Sizzles!

**Author's Note:**

> Fire Emblem Heroes officially hates me

******** Robin woke up to screaming. 

She hasn’t woken up to the sound in years, since the last war with Valm (and Grima), but despite it being so long, her inner warrior immediately responded as fresh as it used to be back then. A series of images and thoughts passed through her. First her instinct to find her daughter and protect her, then immediately the image of her fellow shepherds being vulnerable without her orders, and then  _ Chrom- _

“IT’S THAT TIME AGAIN!”

Upon recognizing that voice, Robin suddenly deflated and frowned. 

What was Kiran up to now…?

More yells came out from outside, where the other heroes were given rooms to rest in. From what Robin could tell, Kiran was going into every room disturbing the peace (when hasn’t she) in order to get work done as fast as possible. This could only mean one thing, and it means there’s a new summoning banner. 

One that Kiran was  _ desperate _ to get. 

Robin couldn’t think of anyone she particularly cared for. While yes, she wished to get her son and daughter here with her, she didn’t mind the fact that they were missing out on essentially what is another war. They deserved a break and time to explore their innocence. Not that Marc and Morgan lacked any. Her whole family was here, as well as her new friends from other worlds. Perhaps there was a banner that finally brought back E-

Loud banging immediately cut Robin from her thoughts. 

Robin sighed and got up from her bed, deciding not to ignore her fellow tactician’s call. As annoying Kiran can be at some points, she did appreciate how consistent the young girl was, and eager to help out Askr. Robin often saw herself in the young tactician, and sometimes wondered if she was ever that loud and active during her time as the Shepherds tactician. 

Robin wrapped her nightgown around herself, and turned the knob on her door. As she expected, she was met with a determined Kiran, with a wide toothy grin on her face. But  _ unlike  _ what she expected, behind the short Askrian tactician was a red-faced Chrom, an (oddly) blissful Soren, and a flustered Sharena behind her. Robin stared at Kiran with raised eyebrows. 

“A legendary banner is out. And you’re in it.”

 

* * *

**5 Days Left In The Banner**

“After last Summer’s disaster, I think we should approach this slowly and calmly.”

Kiran crossed her fingers together and laid her chin on top of her hands, deep in thought. In front of her, were her loyal group of tacticians (or really just the Robins and Soren, with Katarina tagging along sometimes in hopes to learn more tactics) and the Askrian trio; Anna, Sharena, and Alfonse. Kiran sighed. 

“Last Summer, I’ve approached the banner slowly. With days where no attempts to summon were made. I kept a positive attitude the whole time.” She said. “Yet!” Kiran dramatically threw her arm back, pointing at the empty decorated throne usually reserved for the strongest member of the team to sit. “I am lacking a certain  _ beautiful  _ strong unit that’s supposed to be seated right there!” She exclaimed loudly. Kiran flashed a grin at Robin, whom blushed at the comment of beauty. After months of being here, she still isn’t used to Kiran’s...infatuation with her. At least it was less creepy than whatever Tharja’s done in the past. 

“Miss Kiran, with all due respect,” Katarina started, her tone in voice clearly nervous, “you already have Robin. Both of them. They are rather reliable units.” She eyed the said two twin tacticians. Kiran smiled softly at the young purple-haired girl. 

“Of course, I agree. But here’s the thing…” Kiran stuck her hand within the confines of her coat and shuffled inside her pockets. She then pulled out a piece of paper and slammed it on the table, to which everyone leaned in to get a look at. Immediately, Robin flushed red and gasped. 

It was a drawing of her in a rather... _ revealing  _ yet familiar purple swimsuit, holding a trident with a dead fish on top looking very happy. 

Her summer banner’s clone was back. 

“Do you  _ see _ the reason why I would love to get her now?” Kiran asked, ignoring Robin’s male counterparts whisper of “gods she has a drawing of it”. 

“No” Soren and Alfonse immediately responded at the same time. 

“You absolute fools! Look within yourself! Aren’t you all but men?” Kiran asked. Before she continued she suddenly noticed at the group ahead of her, realizing the only men here were Robin, Alfonse, and Soren. 

“I don’t care as long as Ike’s here.” Soren said. 

“I mean it’s pretty weird if I’m interested, considering thats me.” Robin shyly responded. He flashed a pitiful smile at his female counterpart, who looked as if she was about to faint. Maybe even kill someone. Probably both. 

“And well...I…”Alfonse started. “Robin is a respectable woman.” He said. “A-and man.” He added, upon remembering both Robins sitting across from his seat. “But I don’t really think of her that way.” A light blush appeared on his face, as he looked away. “In fact the only one I care about is y-”

“Right fine whatever.” Kiran cut him off, sitting back down and leaning back. “I see you all are blinded by others to see the truth.” Kiran let out a dramatic sigh. 

“We could help you...get orbs though!” Sharena popped up from her seat. “Legendary banners are always a big thing, and there are so many heroes we could befriend!” Her grin widened, her cheeks growing more rosey at the idea of more people to talk to. Anna nodded, straightening up from her own seat. 

“I agree. More powerful heroes could help our cause. Let’s all do our best this week.” 

Kiran leaned forward on her seat and looked blankly at Sharena. 

“You seem more excited to do this than usual.” 

“Well!” Sharena started, the red on her cheeks more apparent than before. “Fjorm is on this banner again and imagine having more of her! Wouldn’t that be great?” She asked, her eyes suddenly had more shine in them. 

“I knew it,” Alfonse mumbled. Upon hearing that, Sharena’s whole face burned red. 

“H-hey! I’m not the only one who wants a hero from this banner!” She glared accusingly at her brother. 

“Ike is the main leader on this banner.” Soren suddenly spoke up. “I’ll help if you get him.” 

“Soren we have like 6 Ikes” Kiran said flatly.

“But none of this version of Ike.” He countered. “And what a  _ sight  _ this one is.”

“Right okay I don’t need to hear that.” Kiran groaned. She faced Anna with a serious yet determined look on her face. “Tempest Trials has opened again, which gives us a perfect opportunity to gain orbs for the event. I need to set up my main team to get in there and work hard.” She commanded. Anna nodded and picked up a clipboard that was sitting in front of her seat. She began writing down notes on it, most likely the plans Kiran was relaying. Kiran then pointed at the heroes sitting across from her. 

“Soren, Robin, Katarina, and Robin, lets meet up in an hour to start planning our attack. We need a set strategy to stay consistent.” She ordered. Robin watched as the said tacticians, including her male counterpart, saluted and let out an “yes ma’am”. Robin herself can only watch in horror, unable to process what exactly was going on. Her eyes only stayed on the drawing of her thar Kiran laid. 

‘ _ Were my breasts always that big?’ _

“We’re ready to start setting up Kiran!” Anna announced, placing her clipboard. Robin watched as everyone got up, ready to end the meeting and leave. Kiran nodded at Anna and gave everyone a thumbs up. 

“Lets get to it! Meeting dismi-”

“Now hold on a moment!” Robin finally spoke up, jumping up from her seat. Every turned their heads to her with a questioning expression. Robin could feel her face completely heated and red, but she didn’t care. “I’m sitting right here, and I refuse to let you all talk and act like I’m sort of…” She trailed off “free spirited careless woman whose willing to show off her skin!” 

“We weren’t.” Kiran immediately said. 

“W-Well just look at her!” She pointed at the drawing. “I would  _ never  _ wear something like this in public. Much less, in battle!” 

“It’s a seasonal outfit. None of the seasonal heroes would wear this to battle but they make due.” Anna explained. Robin glared at the red-haired general. 

“Besides, no one’s had a problem with any of the outfits.” Kiran said. She grinned mischievously, “remember Spring Chrom?” She asked. “You didn’t seem to mind”

“I didn’t mind him. Or holidays Chrom....” Robin’s male counterpart mumbled next to her quietly.

Everyone stayed silent, staring blankly at the male tactician, who’s face flared up red. 

“H-Hey! A-At least I’m admitting it!” He glared at them all in response, trying to sound angry but clearly embarrassed.  

“Aaaanyways” Kiran coughed “Are you in this or not? You’re a reliable unit and you’ve always fought on the front lines!” She said. Robin glared at the young girl. 

“I will not, if it's just for her sake.” She said, crossed her arms together. Kiran pouted, but sighed. 

“Fine fine…” She said. “But that leaves us one less unit for our front lines.” She paused, looking down in thought. “I could...use Gunnthura but her health is a pro-”

“I’ll help!” 

Everyone turned around to see Chrom standing at the entrance of the war room. He seemed a little flustered and out of breath, as if he ran in the room.

“I’ll fight in the trials.” He said in a more calm tone of voice. Kiran stared at him before a smile slowly crept on her face. 

“For summer Robin?” She asked. In response, Chrom grinned back, his face turning into a more bright shade of red. 

“For summer Robin.” He said in response. 

Suddenly Robin felt like divorcing seemed like a great idea. 

* * *

**4 Days Left In The Banner**

“I’m surprised you haven’t summoned at all yesterday…” 

Kiran shrugged as she picked up 3 orbs from Feh’s nest. As Kiran placed the orbs on her pouch, Sharena absent mindedly pet the owl’s head, to which Feh hummed in joy to. 

“Well I have a couple of days. I need  _ all  _ the orbs I could get. Besides I’m thinking of summoning today anyways. After the front lines come back from that trial.” She explained. She then opened her pouch wild. “Look at this, I have 30 orbs. That's  _ more  _ than enough for me to get a couple of good blue summons.” Sharena’s eyes brightened. 

“I hope it works out for you!” She cheered her on, to which Kiran flashed a smile back to her. She’s always liked the blonde princess for her endless optimism. 

“Front lines are back!”

Kiran and Sharena immediately shifted their attention to the castle barracks entrance, and just as they heard, 4 heroes came into view, looking a bit tired but happy with their victory. Kiran immediately rushed forward, with Sharena following behind. 

“So? How was it this time?” Kiran asked. 

“The results were satisfactory as always.” Lute stepped forward, dusting off her dress and the cover of her tomb. “We’ve come across trouble with green mages, which I suggest a new plan to counter them.” Kiran nodded, taking a mental note to mention that next meeting. 

“Here, we’ve gained 2 orbs this round.” Chrom handed Kiran the said 2 objects. The two gave each other a knowing grin before Kiran stashed it into her pouch. 

“32 orbs…” Kiran mumbled. 

“Would that be enough?” Chrom asked. Kiran nodded. 

“The gods might be stubborn assholes but lucky for me I am a godless child.”

“And you’re proud of that?” Hector asked, sounding mildly amused. Kiran gave him a innocent yet happy smile in response. 

“Are you summoning today?” Chrom eagerly asked. Kiran grinned. 

“I’m heading there right now. You coming?” She asked. Chrom nodded and Kiran’s grin widened. Hector and Fjorm exchanged looks. 

“If you summon a copy of me, what will you do?” Fjorm ask. Behind Kiran, Sharena stepped forward with an eager smile of her own. 

“Won't that be great?” She asked. 

“A little weird honestly? But at lot of heroes have copies of themselves here, so I should be fine.” Fjorm said, rubbing her arms with her hands. Sharena placed her hand on top of Fjorm’s. 

“We’ll just use her skills to power you up more.” Kiran said, before Sharena could say anything. “She could be sent home if you feel too uncomfortable.” 

“And you’ll always be the original!” Sharena added in. Fjorm warmly smiled at that, causing Sharena’s cheeks to glow red. 

“Well? Lets go to the summoning stone!” Kiran called out, quickly walking away without waiting for a response, with Chrom tailing behind. 

Sharena and Fjorm watched the two eagerly rush over. The ice princess glanced at the blonde Askrian. 

“Shall we?” She asked. Sharena smiled and nodded. She grabbed her hand and laughed as she pulled Fjorm with her to follow them. 

\--

“Come onnnn blue orbs…” Kiran mumbled. Chrom watched intently as Kiran took out 5 orbs and placed them in front of the summoning stone. As she placed the last one, she glanced behind her to see the blue-haired lord studying them. 

“Have you never seen me do this?” She asked. Chrom hesitated, but shook his head. 

“I’ve watched before,” he said “I suppose I’m still not over the process of how it happens.” Kiran let out a hum in response and continued the ritual. 

Once the orbs were placed, she stood up and dusted off her large coat. She looked behind again and noticed more heroes joining them. Sharena and Fjorm watching from the sidelines together, Soren looking intently, and a rather annoyed Robin staring at her. Kiran flashed her a smile before stepping back from the orbs. She signalled Chrom to do the same with her hand. 

After a second, the orbs began to glow. Once the light disappeared, the 5 began to change in colors consisting of 3 reds, a gray, and green orb. 

The group stared in silence. 

“Well…” Kiran said awkwardly. She took out  Breidablik from her pocket slowly, clearly disappointed with the results. “No blues…” 

“It’s okay, friend.” Chrom reassured, placing a hand on her shoulder. “You have more orbs. It’ll be alright.” 

Kiran stared at the 5 blue-less orbs in defeat, but nodded. 

“It’ll be alright… But until then…” She turned to face her audience. “Any color recommendations?”

“Red” Soren immediately called out. 

Kiran snorted and turned to face the orbs. She picked up one red and loaded it into Breidablik. 

“Red it is…”

(It was Palla). 

\--

“32 orbs” Kiran said. “32 orbs and only 4 blue orbs.”

She stared at the said 4 blue summons, all of which seemed to settle in the area rather quickly. None of them were Robin in her purple swimsuit. 

Next to Kiran, Chrom sat down on the ground as well. 

“We have 4 more days. We’ll be fine.” He said, though sounding like he was trying to calm himself down rather than her. Kiran gave him an determined look. 

“There won't be a repeat on last Summer. We will get her.” She said. Chrom locked eyes with her and matched her determined look. 

“We will.” He repeated. 

Behind them Robin watched as the two pitifully discuss plans on how to get more orbs. Honestly, this was embarrassing to watch. She’s never acted this determined to get any of  _ Chrom’s  _ seasonal outfits. However ridiculous and cute he looked. 

And really, if he really wanted to see her dress in something like that, all he had to do was ask.

 

* * *

**3 Days Left In The Banner**

“Is everything okay?”

Robin looked up to see Ephraim staring down at her. She warmly him and patted an empty spot next to her. The teal-haired lord sat next to her without hesitation, much to Robin’s delight. Upon meeting Ephraim, she’d never expect she would ever get close to him. But it was rather easy to become friends with the young lord, and it warmed her heart to see that he was feeling the same. 

“Nothing is really bothering me.” Robin started as she stared ahead. She tilted her chin up to point at where Kiran was standing, counting her orbs. “She’s just...being her again, the usual.” Ephraim let out a hum in response. 

“It has to do with the banner, doesn’t it?” He asked. Robin sighed. 

“It’s just odd to see her get so excited for an  _ outfit  _ I wear. A rather revealing outfit at that.” She mumbled that last part. “And Chrom...I don’t feel like I have a right to get jealous and upset over this because that is me, but at the same time…” She trailed off. Ephraim snorted. 

“I doubt Kiran would let Chrom have her. He’s already got you after all.”

“ _ Gods  _ I don’t want to remember that fight.” Robin giggled, upon that memory. It was the first thing thats happened when she’d arrived in this world. She quickly learned how Kiran was rather...in love with her, and proclaimed courtship immediately before her husband stepped in and argued with her. The conflict lasted for hours, ending with a victorious Ylissean lord, a disheartened summoner, and Robin being  _ extremely  _ terrified of this world and its people. 

“I got 13 orbs! To the summoning room!” Kiran loudly proclaimed, and immediately took off. Chrom had to practically run to catch up with the short summoner. Robin and Ephraim exchanged looks. 

“Are you going to watch?” He asked. Robin shook her head. 

“I lost interest a while ago.” She answered. “Now I heard that someone won second place to a voting competition…” She grinned at him, to which Ephraim chuckled. 

“You know me. I’m always victorious…”

\--

“3 blue orbs this round! This is promising!” Kiran cheered as she eagerly picked up one of them. Chrom watched behind her, ready to welcome the seasonal summer Plegian. 

Kiran pointed Breidablik and shot out the orb. 

Only to see a copy of the shy purple-haired flier, Florina, appear. 

“My name is-!”

“Yeah yeah!” Kiran waved her off “Florina, I know, walk through that door and you’ll find a red-haired lady who’ll help you out. Next blue orb!” Kiran picked the said object, ignoring a shocked and confused Florina slowly following her instructions. Kiran repeated the summoning process. 

“This time it’s Robin for sure…” Kiran called out, silently saying a prayer to whatever God was listening. She shot out the orb. Steam covered the new hero as per usual, and Kiran eagerly watched as the steam cleared. 

Blue hair was the first thing the summoner saw. 

Lucina. 

“I am Lucina of Ylisse. With Gei-”

The young brave lancer froze upon seeing things in front of her. 

“Father..?” She stared at the blue-haired lord. Chrom’s excited grin faltered, before coming back in full force. 

“Hello Lucina.” Chrom greeted his daughter. Lucina gasped, switching her gaze from her outfit to her father. 

“I...I..You’re alive! I! Well. T-This outfit was to-”

“Hey hate to cut this nice and sweet reunion and all but,” Kiran said from between the two. “But we already  _ have  _ a Brave Lucina, sooo…” She shrugged. Lucina blinked. 

“Oh...Well…” She began. Chrom walked over to Lucina and placed a hand on her shoulder. 

“It’s good to see you Lucina. I know this all might be confusing, but there’ll be someone who can explain it all to you.” He told her. 

“But...But father! I have so much to say to you…” She trailed off. Chrom gave her a reassuring smile. 

“We can talk later, for now there are some things I must do.”

“What must you need to do that is more important than...than this?” Lucina asked. 

“GODS DAMN ME NOT ANOTHER SUBAKI!” Kiran screamed ahead of them. 

Chrom sighed. 

“You’ll understand when you’re older.”

* * *

**2 Days Left In The Banner**

“Naga...Mila...Hell, even Grima...if you’re listening...please….I’m begging you…”

When entering the main barracks, Robin was welcomed to the sight of the Askrian summoner crouched down with her hands held together in prayer. In front of her where her pouch of orbs, which only had 5. 

All in all, the sight was pretty sad. 

Robin didn’t know whether to be even more angry or entertained. 

“If anything, her persistence is cute…” Robin faced next to her and saw the pink haired mercenary staring right at Kiran. Of course of all the people to find Kiran doing...well  _ anything  _ cute was Soleil. Ever since the Nohrian’s arrival, the two girls bonding almost immediately. It was probably their love for cute things and girls that brought the two together. 

“What do you think of all this?” Robin asked, with a smile at her earlier comment. Soleil shrugged. 

“I heard my future lord was in this banner, and since he’s not here in this world yet I don’t mind her summoning like crazy.” Soleil shrugged. Robin sighed. 

“She’s only aiming for blue orbs, though, and Siegbert should only be a red orb.” The tactician said. 

“Well…” a large grin grew on the mercenary’s face, “I  _ do  _ think you look rather cute in that summer outfit of yours”

“Soleil!”

“Hey! Hey!” She threw her hands up, “I’m just appreciating some aesthetics! Can’t blame me for that now, can you?” 

“Is that what I am? Just an aesthetic?” Robin asked, offended. Her mood quickly turning sour. Soleil immediately started to back away. 

“No! Of course not! I mean...Every girl’s got an aesthetic to them but that’s not all what they are!” She defended. Robin clenched her fists. 

“Well thats clearly what he thinks I am!” Robin points accusingly ahead of her, where Kiran sat still in prayer. Next to her was Chrom, also in a similar prayer stance. 

Soleil probably would have laughed if she wasn’t afraid to get anything thrown at her by the Plegian tactician. 

“I’m sure thats not...true…?” Soleil started. Robin grumbled in response and watched as the two (fools) stand up and head off to where she assumed to be the summoning room. 

“I’ll see what he really thinks once she’s summoned…” Robin said, annoyed. With that, the tactician stormed off of the Barracks, leaving to go back to her room.

\--

“Hi there, I’m Es-”

“Not Robin. BACK TO TEMPEST TRIALS”

 

* * *

**1 Day Left In The Banner**

“...Robin?”

Robin slowly shifted her eyes away from her book and looked up. In front of her stood Chrom, looking rather nervous. 

She immediately went back to reading. 

“Love, please look at me.”

“How’re the summonings going?” She asked, ignoring what he said earlier. Chrom sighed, and took the chance to sit down next to her. She didn’t move or even glance at him. 

“Unsuccessful. We’ve gotten another Lucina, though.”

“I saw.”

Silence. 

“Robin, please just talk to me. Is there something wrong?” She heard him shift over, so that his whole body was facing his tactician. She stubbornly kept her attention to her book, trying to focus on what exact the words were saying. 

‘ _ On the year 492, the young king-’ _

“Robin, gods please! Be mature about this!” 

Robin slammed her book down on her lap. 

“You’re asking  _ me  _ to be mature?” Robin spat out. Immediately she met his shocked face, and he leaned back as she shoot up from her seat. She pointed at him accusingly. “You’ve been going  _ wild  _ day days over some copy of mine that literally just exposes herself! Myself!” She yelled. Chrom stared back, his mouth slackened open, unsure what to say. “So what if she comes? What would you do?” She continued. She then looked down at her feet, her face loosening from her enraged expression. “Will you leave me for her?” She mumbled that last part. Chrom immediately stood up from his own seat. 

“Of course not!” He exclaimed. “Gods, Robin. If this was how you felt this whole time why didn’t you tell me?”

“How could I?” Robin locked eyes with him, meeting him back with another glare. “You were too busy running off, fighting like your life depended on it. You’ve never fought on front lines before and now you do! You’re being selfish.” Chrom hesitated, his eyebrows furrowed. 

“I’m just trying to help Kiran, unlike you who backed away. You’re the one who was supposed to fight and because of you we’ve had to come up with a new plan that Kiran was unfamiliar with!” 

“You’re saying I’m the one at fault?” Robin asked, her voice rising louder.

“I’m just saying I’m not the only one who is wrong here!” Chrom met her voice with his own demanding yell. 

“So pray tell, what else am I in the wrong for? Last I heard I was free to back out from any battle I want to! I’m not the first to do this.” She crossed her arms together. 

“Gods Robin, don’t act like you didn’t act this way last time I’ve received a seasonal outfit. You were  _ twice  _ as determined to fight than you usually were!  _ Both  _ during Spring and the Holidays!” 

“I’ve acted more civilized than how you are right now!” 

“So you admit it!”

“Are you really going to point this at me?”

The two suddenly froze, hearing a cough in front of them. The lord and tactician slowly turned to the sound and looked down. Sitting on the floor was Niles. The Nohrian archer had the biggest grin on his face. Upon noticing that the two noticed him, he raised his hands up. 

“Oh no, don’t mind me, please continue.”

“Get out before I burn you with my tome.”

“Yes ma’am.” 

As soon as Niles got up and left. Chrom and Robin both took a deep breath. The Ylissean lord’s expression softened and his shoulders slouched down. 

“Robin,” He started, his voice much more softer and quieter. “I’m sorry. I really... I really didn’t mean to neglect you like that.” He said. “I suppose I got excited.” Robin looked down, rubbing her arms with her hands.

“I suppose I was jealous. A little horrified as well.” She mumbled. Chrom shook his head. 

“No, you had a right to feel that way. I don’t expect your forgiveness but, you have my apologies.” He said, raising his head and facing her with a small smile. He reached over and placed on hand on top of hers. She closed her eyes. 

“Will you promise me one thing?” She asked softly. 

“Anything.”

“Could you, stop acting like this for the rest of the banner? You...You have me already. I don’t think you need a clone.” She asked. Chrom chuckled. 

“Of course. I should, after all.” He then placed both his hands on her shoulders which caused her to meet his gaze. “And Robin,  _ nothing  _ will replace you. Not any seasonal outfit, not any overpowered clone.” A smile crept up on Robin’s face. 

“Same to you.” Robin leaned forward and pressed her lips against her husbands smiling lips. 

“So shall I pull back from the front lines?” Chrom asked, as he pulled away from her. Robin glanced away deep in thought. 

“Strategically speaking, it’d be smart to keep going as is. Since everyone is so used to the new set up.” Robin said. “Besides these trials are shorter than the others, so you wouldn’t have to fight for so long.” 

“Hmm I missed hearing your tactical advice. Kiran’s orders just didn’t feel the same.” Robin snorted. 

“Where is she anyways? I haven’t seen her all day.” 

\--

“I am Lucina Of Ylisse. With Geirskögul in hand, I pledge my strength to you!”

Kiran placed her hands on her face in defeat. 

“Gods I don’t even know why I try anymore.”

* * *

**10 Hours Left In The Banner**

“Robin, I just want to apologize.”

Robin looked up from her meal and saw the young Askrian tactician looking at her with a defeated look in her face. 

“Have you given up?” She asked. Kiran bit the bottom of her lip. 

“I’m at the breaking point, but I realized something.” Kiran walked over and sat next to her fellow tactician.

“During this...grueling, miserable experience, I realized that I should appreciate those who are here with me today.” She started. “No matter how...powerful...good-looking...exquisite-”

“Please get to the apology already.”

“I’m sorry!” Kiran clapped her hands together and bowed her head. “You’re valuable to me! And I treasure you so much! I will always love you, the  _ original  _ you!”

“Watch it! She’s taken, remember!” Chrom called from across the mess room. 

Kiran quickly stuck out her tongue at the lord, and Robin couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Apology accepted, Kiran.” Robin said, placing a hand on the younger tactician’s lap. “Honestly, watching this was quite entertaining. I’ve never seen you so fired up.” She said. Kiran softly giggled. 

“I forget you weren’t here during the first summer’s banner.  _ That  _ was an experience I’m sure you didn’t want to see.” Kiran said. 

“And I bless the gods I didn’t.” Robin laughed again. 

After a short few seconds of quiet between the two female tacticians, Kiran sighed and got up. 

“Well, duty calls. There are some new events that are calling my name and they’re giving orbs.” She said. “Call it a desperate last attempt.”

“I wish you luck!” 

* * *

**2 Hours Left In The Banner**

“I’ve done all I could.” Kiran said, nervously holding her pouch. Alfonse gently placed his hand against her back.

“I don’t doubt that. You’ve been working hard for the past few days, and you really have been helping us.” Alfonse said. Kiran glanced at the young prince and smiled softly. 

“Thanks.” Kiran opened the pouch, there laying 5 orbs. “I don’t think I’m so confident in this round.” 

“Then let's do it together!” Alfonse offered. We’re all here for you.  _ I’m  _ he-”

“Alright! Let's do this already!” Kiran cheered, pulling out Breidablik and stepped towards the summoning stage. She crouched down, and placed the orbs where they were supposed to be. 

One blue orb. 

Kiran took a deep breath and turned around to face her audience. 

“Before I summon…” Kiran started. “I just wanted to say, thank you to everyone.”

“Thank you for working hard as always. We don’t usually push like this for tempest trials. Hell, months ago we barely participated. But we pulled through this banner, and we did our best. Whoever this blue orb is, it doesn’t matter anymore! What matters is that we did our best, and every hero, 3 star, 4 star, 5 star, is valued here in the Order Of Heroes. To the new heroes who were summoned in this banner, I know I sounded like...well a jerk to you when you were first brought here, but I promise you your strength and bravery for being here is important to me. Chrom, Fjorm, Hector, and Lute, thank you for fighting in the front lines. Ephraim, Takumi, Soleil and Azura thank you for backing them u-”

“Will you summon already?” Soren called from the crowd. 

“Thanks Soren, as always. Anyways let’s do this!”

Kiran picked up the blue orb loaded it in Breidablik. She pointed the weapon and ran a finger against the trigger. 

She pulled the trigger. 

Steam covered the summoning stage, covering a figure.  The steam slowly began to clear. 

Chrom and Robin both gasped. 

“Oh gods, she did it-”

“Hi I’m Robin. I may have been-”

“YES! GODS BLESS! YES I DID IT! AHAHAH TAKE THAT RGN GODS I WIN!” Kiran cheered. She jumped up and down, tackling the poor seasonal tactician into a hug. The summer version of Robin could only yelped and look at the Askrian summoner in surprise. 

Back in the crowds, Chrom chuckled at seeing Kiran so excited. Robin faced her own husband with an amused smile of her own.

“You aren’t as excited as I thought you’d be.”

“Like I said, she looks nice, but she’s nothing like the original. Nothing like you.” Chrom said. Robin snorted. 

“You sap”

“AHAHA FJORM YOU’RE OUT OF THE FRONT OF LINES! THIS NEW HERO GOING TO REPLACE YOU! WOOOOOO-”

“Lets leave her to herself.” Chrom offered his wife. 

“ _ Please.” _

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Facts:
> 
> 1)Not all of this was true. I never got Summer Robin this banner but I did get her in her original banner in the last 5 hours
> 
> 2)My main team is actually Summer Robin, Lute, PA!Inigo, and Soleil
> 
> 3)I dont have hector….I just….I dont…
> 
> 4)I dont have f!robin either! It’s actually a long story as to why I dont have her (which is tied to...summer robin….hahahah…..)
> 
> 5)FEH hates me and I happily hate them back.
> 
> Thank you for reading this rage induced one-shot!!! I hope FEH burns!!!
> 
> (this wasn’t edited because I’m an idiot)


End file.
